


Comforting A Friend

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After hearing her friend on the phone with her father, the two arguing, Yang decides to comfort Weiss the best she could.





	Comforting A Friend

Sitting alone in the gang’s home in Haven, Weiss sighed to herself, ready to get her team back together and be friends again. She was ready to take on the world and even more, all she needed was for Blake to come back to them and she was good to go. However, as soon as the young heiress felt that confidence building inside of her, her scroll vibrated on the bed and she immediately picked it up without checking to see who it was. “Hello? Weiss Schnee speaking.”   
  
“You thought I wouldn't find you, you little shit?” Jacque’s voice came out harsh and uncaring from the other end, as if he was hoping to bring Weiss down with every word. “First you have the gall to embarrass the Schnee name at the banquet and then you run away from home because I punished you for being an ungrateful brat?!”   
  
Weiss didn’t know how to respond after hearing the man’s voice, expecting him to be the last person to ever want to get in touch with her after what she did. “F-Father…?” Her voice fell flat as all of that confidence suddenly faltered, leaving her with nothing to say back to him. “I… I couldn’t stay there… You threatening to give Whitley the title of heir, Winter being away on a mission and Mom being… Mom… Even Klein couldn’t make me smile again…”

 

“You think I care about whether or not you can smile?!” The man’s voice boomed through the phone, the words making the white-haired girl drop her scroll into her lap and start tearing up. “You really are a spoiled brat if you think your family can save you from everything that’s going to come your way. Hell, I’m glad you’re gone! Makes it easier to make Whitley my heir and not you, no matter what kind of argument your mother wants to put up on the subject.”   
  
Weiss couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Not only had the man called her to just yell at her and make her cry, but he was happy she was gone. No caring father would ever want his child gone. Then again, the young Schnee knew better than to think of that man as a father. But the mention of her mother sparked something inside of the girl. Rage, hatred, years of resentment, and possibly even murderous intent rose up from the girl’s toes. “Shut the fuck up, you sack of shit! Don’t you dare talk about Mother that way! Her and Winter were the only actual family I had growing up until you ruined her! On my own damn birthday, you admitted to never loving her and that broke her heart so bad she can’t even look her children in the eyes anymore! Every time I’ve ever passed her in the halls since then, she’s either hid away from me or wanted to scream, stopping herself by drowning in another bottle of wine! I can’t begin to imagine what she thinks of you if she hates us so bad!” The white-haired girl was panting after she finished speaking, a deep blush on her cheeks as she realized she had just shouted back at her father, the man that tried to ruin her so many times.   
  
“Now, listen here, young-”   
  
“No wonder Winter gave up being the heiress to go into the military! Her own father hates her and our mother is a fucking drunkard because of him! Are you trying to ruin the Schnee name?! Is that why you want to make Whitley the heir? To have yourself a miniature version of you to run things and fuck our name over until there is nothing left?!” Weiss grabbed her scroll and pulled it closer to her lips, not noticing the door to her room open and Yang of all people peek in. “Fuck you, Jacques! Let Whitley take over your business! I don’t want it after a man like you has ruined the Schnee name and tattered it with slavery and the blood of other people! But let me warn you, I am going to be the last face you ever see in your miserable life and I’m going to make sure you die slowly…”   
  
On the other end of the line, Jacques simply sighed and tapped his finger on his desk. “Fine. If you want to be that way, I’ll push everything forward and have you disowned. You won’t have a mother, a father, a brother, or a sister. Not even the help will be able to allow you back on our property.” The older man scoffed and slammed his hand on the desk. “And if you think you’re going to get away with that death threat, oh you have another thing coming. Just wait until your sister hears about how you threw away your title and actually warned me that you were going to try and kill me. I wonder how your mother would feel about it as well.~”   
  
So lost in her rage, Weiss didn’t know what to do, knowing that the man was just twisting her words against her and going to use what she said to get back at her and possibly even have something happen to her and Willow because of that. “You… fucking… animal…”   
  
“Coming from the faunus fucker?”   
  
That simple question was enough to make Weiss’s tears fall down her cheeks, her heart shattering as she remembered everything her and Blake had been through together. The Schnee and the faunus. Blake was one of her best friends, but hearing her referred to as a faunus instead of a normal person after all this time, it nearly broke her inside.   
  
“Listen here, you old bastard! If you want to treat Weiss this way, you’re one sick shit!” Yang snatched Weiss’ scroll from her and pulled it close to her face. “Now I can see why she wanted to get away from someone like you! You’re worse than my mother, and that’s saying a lot considering she let me lose my fucking arm!” The blonde quickly hung up the phone and tossed it across the room, pulling Weiss close to her and not hesitating to cuddle with the crying girl.

 

As she sat in her friend’s arms, silence fell over the room, leaving the two to fully enrapture themselves in the touch of the other. Weiss couldn’t stop herself from cuddling against Yang’s chest, groaning quietly as she could feel herself growing more embarrassed by the second. It didn’t help that the feeling of the blonde’s breasts against her head was only arousing her a bit. “Yang... I.. I can’t do this… You’re comfortable and all, but I-” The white-haired girl tried to push herself off her friend, only to gasp and end up on her back with her legs against the edge of the bed.   
  
“Listen, Weiss… You’re better than that old bastard gives you credit for. Far better.” Yang chuckled as she noticed her friend’s bulge under her skirt. “Really? You’re horny after all that drama?”   
  
“Sh-Shut up! It’s been a long time since either of you have done something like that for-” The young girl gasped as she felt the blonde’s hand slip under her skirt and into her underwear, fishing out her hardening length. “Yang, I’m not in the mood. Really. I just… I don’t know what to do right now…”   
  
“Then why not let me take control? Let me help you relieve some stress? I mean, is it…” Yang planted a soft kiss on the tip of Weiss’s shaft, a soft smile on her lips. “...Such a bad thing…” Yet again, another kiss, this one making the young Schnee groan quietly and blush furiously. “To have a bit of fun…” The blonde moved her head down to the other girl’s base and dragged her tongue along the underside all the way up to the tip. “When you’re feeling down?!” Of course, by this point, the lilac-eyed girl had managed to make her blue-eyed friend’s cock hard as a rock just from that bit of teasing. “Well? I bet you’d enjoy it more than you want to admit. Besides, you don’t want to go out to the others like this, do you?”   
  
“N-No…” Weiss quietly groaned once again as she felt her friend’s tongue travel along her length, teasing her and trying to get her off at the same time. “But, Yang… I don’t… I don’t know…”   
  
“It’s okay, Weiss. Let me take charge. I promise when I’m done, you’ll be wanting more.~” Not that she was going to give the girl much of a choice after what she just heard. “I’m here to help you when you need it… I always have been and I always will be.~” Yang smiled as she slowly stroked her hand along Weiss’s length, swirling her tongue around the tip and purposefully looking into her eyes. “Doesn’t it feel good to have someone do this, Weiss? To have someone tease and play with your cock?~” Chuckling to herself, the lilac-eyed girl wrapped her lips around the head of the other girl’s member, feeling it throb and twitch against her tongue. In the back of her mind, the blonde thought back to how long it had been since she was even away of the Schnee masturbating, even as she began to bob her head up and down the thick shaft.   
  
The young Schnee couldn’t stop herself from moaning quietly from the feeling of her friend’s tongue absentmindedly swirling around her length, the feeling of her oft lip moving up and down her shaft only adding to the pleasure. She didn’t know whether this was just for Yang to have a cock to suck or if she was actually going to be here for Weiss, but it soon didn’t matter as a much needed, and very well deserved, orgasm began bubbling up in the white-haired girl. “Yang…” The ex-heiress wanted to tell the blonde to stop, wanted to ask why this was happening and if it meant anything special between them. However, when she watched the other girl pull off her cock and start teasing her tip again, the only thing on her mind was the pleasure that hit her like a truck.   
  
Yang continued to stroke Weiss’s shaft as she planted a few kisses on the tip, lilac eyes locking with blue once again. “You’ve earned this, Weiss… Finally standing up to that bastard… Standing up for Blake and your family… Hell, you deserve more than a simple blowjob, but I don’t want to push my luck.~” The blonde playfully stuck out her tongue and smiled as her hand began moving faster along her the other girl’s length, relishing in the soft and needy moans that left Weiss, incredibly happy to see that the tears had stopped flowing from her eyes when she wasn’t paying attention. “Good. Give in and just enjoy yourself, Ice Queen.~” Of course, every throb of the girl’s cock was just another step closer to the lilac-eyed girl having done exactly what she came in here to do, make her friend smile and feel as good as she could. This wasn’t what she had in mind at the start, but there was no going back now.

 

Opening her mouth to warn the blonde about the impending orgasm, Weiss gripped the edge of the bed as tightly as she could wrinkling the sheets in her grip as she threw her head back. Yang’s mouth and tongue felt far too good, making her wish she was getting more than a simple blowjob. However, when her orgasm finally hit, that thought of ‘more’ faded as she got to watch rope after thick rope of cum paint the lilac-eyed girl’s face and make is a pearly shade of white in various places. Of course, the best part about it was watching the other girl lick the cum off of her lips and swallow it down like it was some kind of drink for her. “Yang, I…”   
  
Yang only chuckled as she still held Weiss’s hard cock, a smile on her face. “You’re clearly not done yet, Weiss. So we still have more to do.~” The blonde didn’t hesitate to stand up straight and slip her panties down to her ankles, showing the young heiress the deep wet spot that was in the middle of them as she stepped out of them. “I won’t stop until you’ve had enough, Weiss. Even if that means we go all day long. You deserve to be coddled and adored, after all.~” Crawling onto the bed, the lilac-eyed girl smirked and captured her friend’s lips in a loving and passionate kiss that only made them both smile into the affection.

 

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, Weiss slowly moved her hands to Yang’s hips and pulled the blonde down into her lap, groaning quietly from the feeling of her wet pussy against her hard shaft. “Well someone certainly was excited to walk in on me, weren’t they?” The white-haired girl gasped as she felt her friend’s hands gently caress both of her cheeks, making her smile and gaze into other girl’s lilac eyes. “Y-Yang…?”   
  
Yang didn’t hesitate to drop herself onto the Schnee’s cock, moaning out in pure joy and throwing her head back before keeping her hips still. “I have dreamed about doing stuff like this with you for the longest time, Weiss… Longer than I’d ever like to admit. But doing the real thing…? It’s incredible. Just like you.~” The blonde leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto her friend’s forehead before rocking her hips back and forth against the ex-heiress’s lap, causing both of the girls to groan quietly together. “God, it feels so much bigger inside of my cunt than it did in my mouth… Did you grow just from the thought of fucking me?” The lilac-eyed girl playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend, only to gasp and whine happily from the feeling of her ass suddenly being smacked.

  
“You’re such a smartass, Yang. No, I didn’t ‘grow’ from the thought of you riding me… You’re just... Incredible…” A soft blush quickly rose to the white-haired girl’s cheeks as she looked into her friend’s eyes. “And I’m happy to have someone like you in my life, even if it means suddenly doing something like this together.~” Sticking her tongue out back at her friend in an equally playful manner, Weiss could feel her heart skip a beat as the two giggled together before leaning in for a loving kiss. The young Schnee started to slowly thrust upward into the blonde’s pussy, causing their kiss to be broken by the sound of Yang moaning loudly in bliss from it. “Does it feel that good, Yang? That you have to stop our kiss just to moan?~”   
  
“S-Shut up, Weiss! I do this because I love you, but… I didn’t expect it to feel as good as it does, okay?” Of course, that still wasn’t stopping Yang from moving her hips with the young Schnee’s making sure that they were both able to feel as good as possible from it as they looked into each other’s eyes. Each and every movement they made was almost in sync with each other, making them both smile as the blonde wrapped her arms around Weiss’s shoulder, pulling her in close to her chest. “It’s okay if you want to play with them, you know… I’ve seen you staring at them since we got on a team together. You can do whatever you wa-” A sharp gasp of pain left the lilac-eyed girl’s lips, prompting her to quickly look down and see the ex-heiress biting down on her breast. “OW! What the hell, Weiss?!”   
  
“Hey, you said anything I wanted. I’ve always wanted to bite and suck on them… But, I’ll be more gentle.” The girl smiled and gently bit Yang’s nipple through her clothing, pulling on it for just a moment before ripping the girl’s clothing out of the way to expose her massive mounds. “Dammit, they’re even bigger up close…” The young Schnee couldn’t help but pout for a moment until she felt a hand on the top of her head pull her closer to the soft mound. “Okay, okay, I get it… Don’t pout over it.” Weiss was happy to wrap her lips around the blonde’s large breasts, sucking on them and smiling as she finally got to taste something she had been looking ward to for a long time now.    
  
However, that didn’t stop Yang from pulling her hands away and looking into Weiss’s eyes for just a moment, a thought coming to her mind as well as a seductive giggle leaving her lips. “Hey, Weiss… Why don’t you take charge? You know, grab me and throw me against the bed. USe me until you can’t cum anymore or until you feel better, whichever one comes first.~” The blonde smiled and ran her hand through the other girl’s hair, pulling her back just enough to let her breast free and make sure that she had gotten an answer from her. “Well, what do you say?”   
  
“I say you’re a slut for offering such a thing, Yang.~” A soft giggle left the Schnee at the amused and fake surprised gasp that left the friend that was still rocking back and forth in her lap. “But if you’re a slut, then you’re my best friend who’s a slut and about to get her ass pounded like one.” Weiss smiled and took a firm hold of Yang’s plump ass, picking her up before turning her around and putting her face down and ass up on the bed. “And don’t worry… You’ve done plenty to already make me feel better, but I’m not going this far with you and not cumming. It’d be a waste!~”   
  
The blonde nodded and smiled, eagerly swaying her hips back and forth in the air until she felt Weiss’s cock plunge into her ass, a loud scream of pain mixed into pleasure leaving her from the sudden penetration. Though, despite the pain, Yang didn’t say to stop, letting Weiss have her fun and wanting to make sure that the girl could properly enjoy herself. “Dammit, why does your dick feel even bigger in my ass?!” The lilac-eyed girl groaned and gripped the sheets as hard as she could without tearing them, looking back to see Weiss grabbing her rear end and slapping it, making her moan in response. “Okay, not funny…”   
  
“Well, your ass isn’t as big or bouncy as Blake’s, but it’s definitely something I could get used to seeing.~” Sticking her tongue out, Weiss smiled as she happily thrust into her friend’s plump rear end. Indeed, it wasn’t as large or jiggly as the faunus’s that the two loved, but it was one that had a mesmerizing sight to it whenever it jiggled or rippled from a slap. “So, point that big ass back to me and let me slap it over and over again!” Without waiting for any permission, the young Schnee gleefully slapped her friend’s ass, completely getting past the upsetting phone call that she was a part of only moments ago. “Thank you for this, Yang…”   
  
“Anything for my… Best friend…” The blonde tried her best to speak through moans and sudden spankings that she didn’t expect, only to feel the bottom portion of her hair suddenly be pulled and anger well up inside of her, her top suddenly being yanked off of her as well. “Hey, watch it! You know how I feel about my-” Yang fell silent when she realized that Weiss was pulling it apart and draping it over her shoulders to leave her neck and back fully exposed. “Oh? Plan on painting my back, do you? Red with scratches, or white with your cum?”   
  
“Both.” Weiss didn’t hesitate to lean forward and drag her nails as far down her friend’s back that she could manage, grinning as thin and long lines of red formed against the girl’s otherwise fair skin. “Your back turns such a pretty color when I do this, after all.~” Continuing to hammer away at the blonde’s plump rear end, the young Schnee was starting to have the time of her life, more than happy with the bliss and pleasure running through her with every thrust. “I might just have to do this more often with you after this, Yang, don’t you think?”   
  
“Are you just trying to tease me, Weiss? I told you… I’m here for you when and if you need it. Even if it’s doing something like this.~” Yang smiled and moaned as she gently bit the bed sheets, reaching the edge of her orgasm seemingly out of nowhere and needing one final thing to push her over the edge. “Oh gods, Weiss… I’m so close… Please… One more… Spank me again and make me cum!” The blonde was immediately given what she asked for, screaming in bliss as she was spanked and thrown into an orgasm that was beyond anything she had felt before. Bucking her hips and tightening her asshole, the lilac-eyed girl tried her best to milk her friend’s cock, wanting it to flood her ass.

 

However, Weiss had something else in mind as she pulled back and grabbed the base of her cock, keeping her tip pressed against the blonde’s skin as she furiously stroked herself to completion. Moaning out in pure pleasure, the ex-heiress thrust her hips forward as her orgasm shit, sending rope after rope of cum flying and painting almost every inch of the blonde’s back, making said blonde writhe and squirm in place. “Fuck… That was incredible…” The young girl smiled and fell back on the bed only a moment afterward, her cock still hard, but heavy and blissful breaths leaving her. “Yeah… We’ll definitely need to do this again…”   
  
Yang nodded and turned herself around, not bothering to cover her back or get the cum off of her skin. She quickly smiled and caught Weiss’s lips in another passionate and loving kiss, making sure to let this one linger for a bit. “Weiss, I’d be happy to do this again with you sometime. Especially if it means your cum actually goes inside of me instead of on my back and face. I mean, I didn’t even get to taste you that well.~” The lilac-eyed girl stayed on her stomach as she got off of her friend and stayed on the bed. “Though…. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Weiss.”   
  
“Oh, definitely. Hell, if I wasn’t so tired, I’d say we should go again.” The white-haired girl smiled and pulled her friend close for another kiss, making sure that the two of them stayed close together. “Don’t bother leaving just yet. I want you to stay, okay?” Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck, keeping her as close as she could with a bright smile on her face. “Do you think we can do this again tonight?”   
  
“Only if you promise me to actually cum inside of me. I want to both taste your cum and feel it in my body somehow. Ass or pussy, I don’t care.” Yang smiled and pushed herself upright to sit next to her friend, licking her lips as she looked down at Weiss. “Just… Keep staying beautiful and sweet and yourself and we can do whatever you want, Weiss. Okay?”   
  
“Deal. And I promise to cum inside of you, you slut.~” Both of the girls giggled at the comment as they looked at each other, quickly grabbing each other’s hand and holding it tight as they could. “I’ll be happy to fill you with every drop of cum that I can manage if you’re going to let me.”   
  
“Oh, I am going to let you. And you’ll get to do much more than that if you actually want to.” Yang couldn't help herself from licking her lips. “Maybe you’ll knock me up.~”


End file.
